


getting there!

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, but good try, eh?, fluffy thingy, idk - Freeform, nono - Freeform, not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: first check please!!! hopefully good, yeah?a little story in which where kent parson moves on. (troy/swoops and kent parson!!!!!! is a cute relationship!!!!)





	

Not every day was a perfect day.

Sometimes Kent wasn't as good as he could be. Sometimes he was mean or egotistical or otherwise impertinent. The important thing is trying. Getting better isn't a straight line. It's more like the Oregon Trail. Not easy, curved, not flat. 

That's what the therapist said, but just because you know something's gonna be hard, it doesn't make it any easier. Just makes it easier on yourself. To stop being mean to yourself. To stop feeling like so much of a failure.

 

Sometimes days were good. Not perfect, never, no day can ever be perfect. 

Sometimes Kent was happy and kind and generous. He really tried and slowly it's becoming less of an effort. It's easier to just smile, no fake, no media smiles. Just regular Kent. Easier to stop hiding behind a wall of egotism and cruelty.

 

Kent wasn't a bad person. He was nice.

Kent wasn't an obsessive person. He had many interests.

Kent wasn't a stupid person. He was smart.

 

But the reality isn't always what we can see. 

 

Kent feels like a bad person. He was too mean to Jack.

Kent feels like an obsessive person. He hyper-fixated on his one-and-a-half-sided romance with Jack for years.

Kent feels like a stupid person. He couldn't keep Jack, he couldn't get over Jack, he can barely stand on his own two feet without Jack.

 

Kent felt he couldn't ever be himself, that that self wasn't good enough, he can't go home and be messy and soft, he keeps the façade up all of the time. He could never tell people. Sometimes people figured out on their own. The therapist, that Mashkov from the Falconers read him like a book, and Swoops. He always knew.

Swoops would always walk with Kent after bad games. Take Kent out for a distraction. Sometimes it was simple, like just a walk on the beach, sometimes it was an expensive dinner or a trip to the fair. 

Kent would always try to finagle his way out of going, but he always went. The trips made him feel normal. They'd go to empty places and big crowded places. They were no longer Troy and Parson, just Swoops and Parse. He loved going, but he'd never tell Swoops that, it would reveal too much.

Sometimes when Swoops would drop Kent off for the night, Kent would want to kiss him. He'd mentally kick himself. This is exactly what happened with Jack. Jack would be friendly with him, and Kent would be in love. On the not good days, never bad, just not good, Kent would snap at Swoops and call him stupid.

 

On the not good days, never bad, just not good, Kent would snap at Swoops and call him stupid. Maybe it's because Swoops is what Kent wants to be. Honest, kind, generous. Maybe it's because Kent sees himself in Swoops. Guarded, scared, nervous. Maybe Kent's actually calling himself stupid for loving. He'd never tell Swoops that. 

 

Kent told Swoops everything. He was like a second therapist, but a better one, a cute one. (He wouldn't tell that, that doesn't count in everything.) Kent told him of his dreams and his fears. Swoops knew all about Jack. It was refreshing to have someone on his side, instead of the Zimmermann's and now Bittles on Jack's side, and the therapist remaining neutral. Kent felt valid when talking to Swoops, and conversation flowed so easy, and he really loved it. 

 

Sometimes the therapist would suggest getting back out there. Sometimes the therapist would ask if he was interested in anybody. Kent would always say no. Not yet. The therapist would say to not start with a friend. Kent could tell that she meant Swoops. He wasn't stupid, he knew he talked about him a lot. 

Kent was starting to feel okay, and that was great! What wasn't great was that he could feel himself slipping. Slipping back in to love. 

He told the therapist. Told the therapist he was in love with his best friend. The therapist said that best friend should understand, and to confess, and if he does reciprocate, to take little steps in the relationship. Give ample time for a clean breakup. Kent agreed, but Swoops would never leave him. (He also would never reciprocate, Kent thought, but that's okay. He's nice. Understanding. He gets it!) 

 

They went to a basketball game, Kent and Swoops. It was Swoops's favorite sport. Swoops was Kent's favorite person. It worked. 

Driving to Kent's house, Kent tossed around the idea of confessing in the car. No. Not right.

Standing at the door, Kent tossed around the idea of confessing there. No. No. Yes? Stop being a coward. Remember what the therapist said? Would that help? 

 

"I love you," Kent said.

"Come again?" Swoops responded. Kent could see a flicker of hope in his eyes. No. Must be imagination.

"I said," Kent took a breath. "I love you. And I really do mean it. You've been so good to me. And I really love you and I'm sorry if you think that we're better as friends or I'm too clingy or if I'm a pity ca-" Kent stopped. "I'm sorry."

Swoops stared back. Kent felt tears sting the back of his eyes. Pretty soon he was crying. Kent wiped his eyes desperately, mumbling apologies over and over. 

"I don't know what to say..." Swoops murmured.

"Don't say anything. You don't love me and never will so just go away. I'll trade and fake injuries and retire and never have to see you again and it'll be for the best because it's better than around someone who doesn't love you and-"

"Who said I didn't love you?" Swoops said, voice level. It was tough to listen because he was both an anchor down to the real world and a perfect image Kent could never reach.

"It's obvious. You're kind to everyone and I'm just like the lot of pity friends. Nothing more than your daily good deed."

"Kent..."

"Jeff." Kent straightened and turned to open the door. 

"Please wait. Just a moment. Before you trade and fake injuries and never see me again and break my heart." Kent stopped. Swoops laughed. "You're my best friend, y'know. And I know how tough it is to get back out there after a loss of any kind, I'm still not sure I love my step-father after all these years, but good god am I sure when I say I love you. Look at yourself. Look how far you've come. Isn't it brilliant? It's all you! And if you are gonna leave me forever, remember this. I still love you, because you're gonna keep on getting better, and you're gonna be the best there's ever been. I know I can't make you change your mind, and hell, you might not even believe me when I say these things."

"Why do you think I'm gonna get there?" 

"Well, you've already made it here, haven't you? And all by yourself, too!" Swoops smiled. Kent was thouroughly charmed. 

"Not without you! You're the only reason I made it here!" Kent could feel himself start to cry again.

"No, Kent. It was all you." Swoops looked around. "It's getting chilly, y'wanna go inside?"

Kent nodded. Swoops turned around and started to walk to his car.

"Wait!" Swoops exclaimed. "Before I go..."

Swoops was standing face to face with Kent. "Can I kiss you? Is that overstepping my bounds?" Kent shook his head and pulled Swoops down and kissed him. Not the best, but at least it was theirs.

 

Not every day was perfect. No day ever would be perfect. But the good days were more frequent. When Kent sat inside reading his ratty old paperback Catch-22, it wasn't becuase he felt lonely anymore. Kent was just fine on his own. He was just fine with nobody. But he still loved Swoops. He wouldn't tell him anything different, never would he show anything but the truth, the truth that he was head over heels, he doesn't have to hide his true self, sexuality or otherwise, he could tell the whole world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is not best, no. Good for first try. Wrote Star Trek in past, but now I'm check please!!!! (not true, love both <3) Tell me if good? Please? Either way, have very good day!!!! 
> 
> MUCH LOVE  
> -  
> JACKY


End file.
